A Trainers Journey
by Zymphonis
Summary: This is a story of a boy named Zymphonis and his adventure through the Pokemon world. Zymph along with his friends try to concur the Kaharen region while trying to deal with team rocket and the guardians of the Kaharen region.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: the beginning

The Kaharen region, a land south of Kanto and Sinnoh. It conjoins to make one grassy plan and mountain region. There are a few islands on its borders that are filled with exotic Pokémon and plants. I am a Young boy named Zymhponis, people call me Zymph. I want to one day be a Pokémon master and I will journey all throughout Kaharen region to do so. My story starts here.

I am 13 years old, I am tall for my age, super thin, and I have short brown hair that I throw up in the front. My mother and I live with my grandfather who is the leading Pokémon professor in the Kaharen region. He is currently studying the effect of mega-evolution on Pokémon; I have been helping my grandpa care for the Pokémon that he is studying ever since I was little. My mother insisted that I stay and help my grandfather for a few years instead of leaving at the age of ten. My mom is not the only parent to share that opinion in our little town. A lot of the adults in pastel agree that we kids should stay for a few years instead of a leaving at such a young age. It is almost my fourteenth birthday and I am getting ready to leave Pastel city.

"WAKE UP SON; YOU WILL BE LATE TO GRANDPAS!" I heard my mother yell. I jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could. I styled my hair and buttoned my navy blue shirt. I ran downstairs only to be greeted by my mother. "Hi Zymph, how are you?" she said as she gave me a tight hug. "I'm fine mom" I said as I struggled to get out of her tight hug. I broke free and ran for the door " don't forget your breakfast I made you" cried my mother. I turned around and grabbed the plate full of food my mother mad me. "Thank you mom, goodbye, I love you!" I yelled as I ran out the door. As I left the door and blur ran right past my feet, I didn't bother stopping as I knew it was my mom's Growlith. I threw some of my food at Growlith as he ran with me, the little orange and black Pokémon seemed very pleased with my offering. I left my plate on the side of the road promising myself that I would pick it up when I came home, Growlith stayed behind to lick the plate.

I ran for another five minutes until I arrived to the front of my Grandfather lab. It was an abandoned aircraft carrier that he turned into a fully functioning Pokemon research facility. There was a small door which used to enter in from the side, as I entered I was greeted by my grandfather, Professor Ivory. He had the physic of a healthy man but his graying brown hair gave away his true age. "Good Morning Zymphonis how are you today?" my grandfather said to me as he gave me a box containing Pokemon eggs. "Fine as usual grandpa," i gasped as i tried to carry the heavy box," why are these so heavy?' i inquired. "They are all rock type eggs, they got mixed up before i could label them so we are gonna have to wait for them to hatch to see what Pokemon they are exactly," with that my grandpa marched into his window covered office down the hall.

I carried the eggs to a low temperature incubator that was on the other side of the hanger, as i walked i saw the familiar sights that i see whenever i go to the lab. The first level of the hanger was filled with artificial landscape and testing champers and 20 feet above me where stairs and metal bridges which connected other enclosures to rooms of assorted purposes. i finally reached the back of the hanger which was dedicated to Poke-egg hatching.

I placed the heavy eggs in the incubator one at a time until they were each nestled into their own heat warmed cradles. A loud cry came from the a enclosure a few rooms back, i ran to a enclosure that looked like a flowery meadow only to find that it was empty. I knew something was up so i let my self in. As i entered i saw what was going on, my companion Ralts and had made her way into the enclosure an had cast confusion on the glass. She was looking for attention, "come here You little rascal," I proclaimed reaching down to grab her. In an instant Ralts body went from solid to shimmery and bright, i felt a soft weight on my arm, it was Ralts, She had teleported onto my arm. i laughed at my companion, left the enclosure, and went on with my day.

"Hey Zymph whats up?" cried a tall blond kid that i recognized as my friend Ace. "Nothing much, just the usual." i replied. Ace and were walking around from enclosure to enclosure checking up on Pokemon. We talked about our future explorations as we did our rounds.

Ace was tall and had blond hair which he tied in short braid that fell to his neck. He is only a few months younger than i, we plan on taking our Pokemon adventure together. Just like me, Ace has a partner. For as long as i have known Ace he has been close friends with a Rhyhorn and they have formed a sort of partnership based off of trust.

"Oh by the way, your gramps had a assignment for you, he told me to tell you but i kinda' forgot until now." Ace told me this and i decided that this could not wait. I made my to Grandpas office, eager to hear about my new mission.

I entered my Grandpas office and said "You have a assignment for me?" HE turned around and greeted me "Ah yes, i have a field assignment for both you and Ace." he said with confidence " I have studied both yours and Aces Pokemon and i think they are about to evolve. If my research is correct then i think i can get your Pokemon to evolve today." He pulled two poke-balls out of his coat pocket "If you officially capture Ralts and Rhyhorn it should speed the evolution process. I don't know why that is, but Pokemon seem to evolve faster if they have trainers." With that said Grandpa handed me the two Poke-balls and said " I want you and Ace to make your way over to the Brook-Stream forest, capture and do a short training session with your Pokemon." I was excited " Thank you Grandpa, i wont disappoint you." I rushed out of his office to find Ace. I found Ace near a cave enclosure and told him about our assignment. Ace was just as excited as i was, we left the lab immediately to start our mission.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Chapter 2: The Encounter

I had told Ace about the assignment that Grandpa had given us and we were well on our way to Brookstream forest. "So do we use the Poke-balls now or later?" Ace asked, "I never gave it much thought," I replied ",I guess we do it now." I grabbed Ralts off my off my shoulder and placed her on the ground, "now Ralts I know this is kind of weird, but would you consider being my Pokémon?" I said as I pulled out one of the 2 Poke-balls that Grandpa had given me. The ball was steady in my hand, Ralts stood there in silence. With a loud chirping sound Ralts clicked the Poke-ball and a small red light emanated from inside it. Ralts slowly shrunk in size and was pulled into the small red and white ball, Ralts was mine." I did it!" I yelled throwing my Poke-ball into the air ", come on out Ralts." The Poke-ball opened and Ralts was released in a shining white light, she made a loud chirping sound and teleported onto my shielded. "Hey Zymph toss me a ball will ya?" a yelled, I gave him the other Poke-ball and turned to his Rhyhorn who had been following Ace since we left the lab. Ace didn't say anything, he merely locked gaze with Rhyhorn and I knew they both had an unspoken deal. Ace let the ball fall from his hand and onto Rhyhorn, a red beam struck Rhyhorn and he shrunk in size until he was inside the Poke-ball. Gracefully Ace picked up the ball and threw it into the air, Rhyhorn came bursting out then landed right next to his new trainer. "Good Job buddy." Ace told his Rhyhorn. With this current experience in our mind we set off to our destination in gleeful silence.

The open clearing slowly turned into a tree spotted meadow which quickly turned into a dense forest. The trees around us cast their shadow on the forest floor and the wild Pokémon could be heard in the distant. I was in true awe of the world around me, the sounds and smells of the forest swallowed my senses. We passed several wild Pokémon such as oddish and geodude along before we even uttered a word to each other.

"Hey Zymph, what do you say to catching our second Pokémon today?" Ace asked as he pulled out 4 Poke-balls. "I don't think we should mess with the forest, it seems wrong. We are supposed to train here so our Pokémon can evolve." As soon as the last word left my mouth Ace tossed 2 of the Poke-balls towards me and set off in a run with Rhyhorn at his side. "You don't have to use them but I am gona' catch my second today!" Ace yelled as he ran off into the distance. I tried to catch up to Ace but his head start gave him a quick escape. I was left alone with Ralts and some new Poke-balls.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," I uttered to Ralts ", let's make the best of today I guess." With that I trailed off into the woods. I was walking for about 30 minutes before I came across a river that had Buizel playing along its edge. I sat down a few feet away from the river's edge and took Ralts of my shoulder; Ralts seemed happy with her surroundings and shuffled over towards the wild Buizel. The cool breeze brushed my skin and the sounds of the moving river made me tired, I decided to lie down. I kept my eyes open and stared up at the trees; the grass that I was lying on was soft. The light the escaped through the trees danced around me, I felt at peace with this place. I was listening to Ralts play with the Buizel before drowsiness overtook me and I feel asleep.

I awoke almost immediately; the friendly forest had turned dark and sinister. My Pokémon was nowhere to be seen. Panic stricken I stood up and took off in a sprint. As I ran I cried out for Ralts "RALTS WHERE ARE YOU?" Terrifying laughter struck the forest and I fell to the ground in fear. Dark figure approached me and I screamed, but before they could reach me the darkness was broken and figures were blasted back. The world around me started to dissipate in a blur and I was back in near the river. Groups of Gastly were floating around me in a crazed pattern. Ralts was keeping them at bay with her confusion attack while the buizel were shooting them with water gun. I had never seen Ralts use this much power before, her body had a slight blue glow and I could feel the waves of energy that was being released from within her. The Gastly slowly trailed off into the woods. Before they could all get out I pointed at one and yelled "Ralts, use confusion on the one and bring it in close." Ralts let out a cry and her body emitted a slight blue glow once again. The Gastly that Ralts had targeted gained the same aura but lost control of his body, he was coming closer. Without thinking I pulled out a spare Poke-ball and threw it at the Gastly. As soon as the pull was in the air it cast out a beam of red light that hit the wild Pokémon. Within a few moments Gastly was inside of the Poke-ball and it was shaking back and forth, the ball made three ringing sounds before it clicked and became still. I had caught a Pokémon. I had feeling of guilt that quickly turned into feelings of triumph, I realized that catching Pokémon was not wrong, I was a Pokémon trainer.

I turned around to thank the Buizel for helping Ralts protect me. I know they didn't understand me but they let out a happy cheer and squirted water in the air. The water came down and hit my face, it was cold and refreshing. After this gustier, the Buizel made their way back into the river, Ralts and I stood at the edge of the water and waved goodbye.

I had to tell Ace what just happened, I picked up Ralts, put her on my shoulder and ran into the woods the way I came. The forest seemed brighter now; the light came through the trees and illuminated my path. I wondered how Ace was doing and what progress he had made, I pondered this as I ran.


End file.
